Street Fighter Alpha, the boy of dark hadou
by babybro
Summary: I've took alot of ideas from my favorite anime, street fighter alpha the movie, and twisted it into my own little story. This is my first story. I made it dialogue so people will understand whose talking.
1. Default Chapter

Intro:  
The crowd roared with excitement as the finals for the asian martial arts tournment began. Ryu, Ken, and Sakura just made it to see the last battle. Luckily, their seats were at the end the row.  
  
Sakura: I can't believe we almost miss the whole show!  
  
Ken: Well, just think of it this way. We skipped to the best part, heh.  
  
Sakura: I guess you can say that.  
  
Ryu: I head there was new blood inthis tournment. I wanted to see the new fighters.  
  
Before Ken could reply, the stadium lights went and a spotlight shine in the center of the ring. A announcer was in the middle of the light and he spoke with excitement.  
  
Announcer: This is it, the moment you guys have been waiting for. The final battle between these two strong fighters. Which one will take the crown as the asia's strongest fighter. Let's find out. First, coming from the red side of the stadium. Determine to set his legacy in history as one of the best fighters of all time, Dan hibiki!!  
  
Dan walked out the curtains from the red side. His cockiness and arrogance could be seen by the way he walked from the curtains. The crowd cheered, 1/4 of them drunk, as they couldn't wait for this final battle. He enter into the ring and perform his famous "yossha" taunt, making the crowd go into a greater frenzy. Finally, the cheers died down as they waited for the other challenger.  
  
Announcer: And now, coming from the blue corner. A mysterious fighter with little known history. Shinta!!  
  
The siholette covered his body has a mid-size muscular being walked from the curtains. Again, the crowd cheered as if it was a wrestling match. Ken eyes widen when the body was revealed in the light.  
  
Ken: It's just a kid!!  
  
His hair was brown with black tips. He had a red bandana wrap around his face. His karate gi was black and blue. He walked toward the ring slowly. He finally reached the ring. He seem around 15, but his eyes had the expression of pure anger. He looked towards Dan, as dan laugh at the site of his opponent.  
  
Dan: My opponent is just a kid. It seems I'm winning the tournment.  
  
Announcer: You know the rules. You can even win by ko, tko, or ring out. If you are pummeled, the referee will stop the fight.  
Ready?!! HAJIME!!!  
  
The announcer quickly ran outside the ring as the referee enter, standing at the edges of the ring.  
  
Dan quickly got into his stance, a arrogant smirk across his face, get ready to attack.  
  
The kid just looked at Dan, until finally, he enter his fighting stance, and ryu and ken both stared in wonder.  
  
Ken: It can't be....that stance...it's.....  
  
Ryu: Shotokan.........  
End of Intro. 


	2. Chapter 1

ter 1  
  
The suspense could be cut with a butter knife as the crowd cheered in anticipation for the fight to began. Ryu and Ken couldn't believe what was before their eyes. Finally, the bell rong signaling the fight to begin.  
Ken: How does this boy knows shotokan style like ours?  
  
Ryu: I don't know. But he's hiding his ki.   
  
Ken: I don't understand why, it's not like that idiot dan could sense ki in the first place. But I also wonder how high his ki will reach.  
  
Sakura: Haha, it seems I found a new rival!!  
  
Ken: We can't say anything for certain until this fight actually starts.  
  
Dan made a cocky grin across his face as he spoke.  
  
Dan: It's sad really, for my last competitor to be nothing but a mere child. I wanted a true challenge to my road to glory. Oh well, I guess I settle for what I can get.   
  
The boy didn't say a word. He stared there, and if eyes could kill, Dan would already be dead. Dan seem irriated by the constant silence of the boy. The possiblity of this boy not being afraid of dan angered him. Recklessly, he launched into an attack. He attempted a jump kick through the air. Seconds before the kick reached the boy's face, he ducked underneath the wild attack. Dan turned around as shinta grabbed dan's gi, and thrown him over his shoulder. Dan landed back first into the ground. Embarassment fueled his fury as he quickly return to his feet. Dan dashed foward, and attempted a side kick. But shizumaru easily caught it with his left arm underneath his shoulders, and perform a reverse roundhouse across dan's face. Dan fliped at least 3 times before landing face first to the canvas.  
  
Shinta just stood there, looking over him almost like a tiger ready for the final strike. He wasn't even in his stance anymore as he looked like he was huffing and puffing. ( like evil ryu's stance. )  
Dan looked at the boy, now fear gracing his face as shinta eyes seem to pierce into dan's soul. But Dan gather enough courage to raise to his feet. A huge bruise across his right cheek from the devastating roundhouse kick.  
  
Dan: I have underestimated you, kid. You have proof me that a warrior is still a warrior no matter what is his age. For that, I will deliver you a honorable defeat at the hands of my shin kuu gadou ken!!  
  
Dan brought his left arm back, his palm facing up as greenish energy formed in his hand. Dan began to focus all his ki into that one palm as he was ready to unleash one of his strongest attacks. This shin kuu gadou ken.  
  
Suddenly, Shinta's eye burn with a redish fire, and his bandana almost seem to be flying from wind coming from the ground. Shinta's hair twirl as Ryu and Ken watch in shock.  
  
Ken: Oh my god, that's....  
  
Ryu: Dark Hadou.....  
  
The burning eyes could be seen as a demon itself inside shinta. Horror could be seen in the eyes of dan, but still, he gathered the courage as he sent his palm fowards.  
  
Shin Kuu Gadou Ken!!!  
  
A huge wave of greenish energy speeded it's way towards shinta. Suddenly, Shinta performs the ashura senkuu and fazes through the shin kuu gadou ken. Dan left himself wide open believing that attack would finish him off.  
  
Shoryuken!!  
  
The devastating dragon punch launch dan into the air as he landed outside the ring, unconscious. Gracefully landed, Shinta just stood there, looking towards his fallen opponent. The crowd cheered as the announcer enter the ring.  
Announcer: Oh my god, an amazing upset!! Ladies and gentleman, welcome the newest champion of the asian martial arts tournment. Shinta!!  
  
The crowd went wild like never before as the announcer went to go raise shinta's hand in victory. But suddenly, a stretcher game from the back. Shinta walked outside the ring as he stood over the unconscious body. The crowd grew quiet in anticapation over what the kid was going to do. Shinta grabbed Dan's shirt into what seem to be the final blow to end Dan's career, and his life. But suprisely, he tossed dan into his shoulder, and carried him into the stretcher. He layed him down as the doctors began to rush him towards the back.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, what a surprising display of sportsmanship. This is my first time witnessing such great respect between two warriors. Now ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for the youngest champion ever in the asian martial arts tournment, Shinta!!  
  
Again, the crowd went crazy as paper, balloons, and fireworks raced through the stadium like the fourth of july. Ken still couldn't comprehend what was going on.  
  
Ken: This makes no sense. I can almost guarentee that he uses not only shotokan karate, but the dark hadou as well. Yet he helped Dan towards the stretcher? What's up with that?   
  
Ryu: I don't know. But that was definitely dark hadou. He performed the ashura senkuu, a teleporation move only use in the dark shotokan arts. That ki was so much like akuma's. That anger and thirst for blood. Yet it seems that their lay pieces of his soul that still retain goodness.   
  
Suddenly, he looks back at shinta, and suprisely, shinta was staring right at ryu. His eyes now back to it's original color, but still retaining it's piercing stare.   
  
Ken: He's look right at you Ryu.  
  
Ryu: I know, he senses my ki. But those eyes, they aren't eyes of hostility anymore, but they seem more to be searching for something. I don't know what. It's too bad shinta's full ki couldn't be revealed, I would love to see how strong he was.  
  
Ken: You might get your chance, I saw we follow him.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Ryu: Ken, I'm no stalker. Maybe well bump into him again someday.  
  
Ken: What?!! We can't let this go so easily. I at least what to talk to him. Find out how he learn shotokan karate and dark hadou.  
  
Sakura: Hate to say it, but I agree with ken. This boy is a big mystery that needs to be solve. And is it me, or does he look alot like you, Ryu?  
  
Ken: I notice the same thing. Other than his bi-color hair, he facial features are very similar to yours.  
  
Ryu: Maybe, he does look alot like me when I was younger. But we should head out, soon. Traffic will be a disaster.  
  
Ken: Your right, but I'm definitely going to find out more info on the kid.  
  
The crowd slowly began to dissperse as they went to enter their cars. The after show workers began to carefully take the equipment back to wrap up the show.  
Meanwhile, shinta began walking backstage towards his fancy dressing room. He enter the room and a female version of him was sitting at the window, looking outside at the blazing sun. It was his older twin, Yume. Her long fluffy hair came to her lower back, and her eyes seem to be filled with sorrow.  
  
Shinta: Why didn't you watch my match, Yume.  
  
Yume: Because I knew you would win. You know how much I hate watching you fights. The brutality in your fights causes me to cry everytime. Until my heart can't take it anymore. Your strong brother, but their are other strong fighters out there. The one your searching for his the strongest.   
  
Shinta: Akuma.....  
  
Yume: Please little brother, give up this quest for searching this demon. I can feel his darkness, aching away at my very soul. His dark shotokan arts haven't been defeated, and he shares no mercy to anyone.  
  
Shinta: Your afraid for my life, sister. I apologize to make you worry so much. But I must fight akuma, that is the only way to test my true strength. Ever since I saw his first battle when he ahnillated Adon. He seem untouchable, unstoppable. That was a goal I had to reach, and I swear I can almost feel it within my grasp.  
  
Yume suddenly stood up, and wrapped her arms around him. Tears forming in her eyes. Shinta seem suprise by this sudden embrace, and couldn't bare to see his sister cry.  
  
Yume: Shinta, I feel you slowly slipping away from me. This determination to fight this madman has changed you. My dear little brother, will injury....or death be the result of fighting that.....demon. You could die!! I....don't want to be left alone...  
  
Shinta returned her embrace, realizing that his sister was indeed crying in his arms.Something he caused, something he couldn't change.  
  
Shinta: I promise....I won't leave you alone. But I'm a fighter at heart, sister. I have to fight akuma to settle to see whose dark hadou is stronger. But I promise, I'll never leave you alone.  
  
A slight smile covered yume's face. But her moment of joy was completely overwhelmed by the fact that if shinta fought akuma, this could be the last time she ever embrace shinta again.   
  
End of Chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 Part 1  
  
After the defeat of bison at the hands of ryu, people had assume that shadowlaw lord bison was dead. His body hasn't been found, and he hasn't return ever since his defeat from ryu. With the combine forces of the worlds most powerful military, shadowlaw was burning to a crisp. But Sagat grabbed the reigns of shadowlaw, rising it from the ashes. Shadowlaw once again became a force to be reckon with. But Sagat's main priority still remains the same. To defeat is his arch nemesis who deliver that oh so fateful scar across his muscularly ripped chest, Ryu.  
  
Mr. Matthews, formal bison's head scientist and now loyal servant of Sagat walked into the office, where now Sagat now sits in bison's chair.  
  
Sagat: State your report.  
  
Mr. Matthews: Well sir, I want to first state that shadowlaw's income have increased over 35% percent. We have hired over 65% more workers and....  
  
Sagat: You know I don't worry about that, don't you Mr. Matthews. What is the current statis of Ryu?  
  
Mr. Matthews: Well, Ryu is a very difficult man to find. We are tracking him down as we speak. However, we do have some incredible news.  
  
Sagat: If it isn't about ryu, than I don't want to hear it.  
  
Mr. Matthews: Oh, but it is about Ryu. I hope you remember that the asian martial arts tournment was yersterday.  
  
Sagat: Yes, get to the point.  
  
Mr. Matthews: Well, the winner of tournment was actually a boy named Shinta. Sources indicated that not only did he have a similar fighting style compare to ryu, but it's possible that this boy is family towards Ryu.  
  
Sagat: Family? As in what?  
  
Mr.Matthews: Our sources state that he's Ryu's younger brother!!  
  
Sagat: What, Ryu has a little brother? How accurate is this information, matthews?!  
  
Mr. Matthews: We can 75% comfirmed that he is Ryu's brother. However, we assume that neither Ryu nor the boy has any knowledge of this. We can use this to our advantage.  
  
Sagat: I don't want to rely on cheap tricks in order to retain my revenge, matthews.  
  
Mr. Matthews: But I thought you would do anything to exact your revenge. I'm sure kidnapping a boy isn't too painful for that ego of yours.  
  
Sagat: Watch your tongue, matthews. Alright, go ahead and attempt capture over the boy.   
  
Matthews exited the room as Sagat look at a huge screen, as a ryu picture shown there.  
  
Sagat: Our fight will come ryu, you can bet on it.  
  
End of Chapter 3 part 1 


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 Part 2  
  
Ken began telling Ryu about a memorial dojo he built in the country lands of japan. They began walking through a poor village in order to reach that dojo. Ken begged Ryu to take a car, but Ryu wished to walk. Sakura followed them, impatiently wishing to see this dojo. To have a slight idea of the place Ryu learned his skills.  
Almost reaching the dojo, they were at the edge of the village when they found a huge gathering with people holding money in their hands. The crowd seem rowdy and wild. Ryu stared at that direction, and than his eyes widen from disbelief. Ken also felt it as well.  
  
Ken: You feel that ki?  
  
Ryu: Yeah, that's definitely him alright, that boy of dark hadou shinta.   
  
Sakura: But what's he doing in that huge crowd.  
  
Ken: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.  
  
Ken ran towards the crowd, Sakura following. Ryu gave a small sigh, and walked calmly to the site. Sakura could barely see fight from the outside with so many people here. Ken told Sakura to get on his shoulders and she smiled happily. With a slight oof from Sakura's knee hitting his face, ken stood up, now sakura seeing the fight in plain sight.  
  
It could easily be tell that this fight was being betted on. Some using their whole paychecks for what seem to be a sure victory. It was true, Shinta was standing there against Adon. The fight didn't even seen to start yet. Adon's evil smile shown he was underestinmating the boy, just like most of the crowd. Seeing as most of the crowd had betted on adon, they knew they were getting free money. While only 5 people betted on Shinta.  
  
Adon: Boy, you do not know who you are dealing with. I am the God of Muay Thai!! After defeating Sagat, I'm on top of the world. But I will make this fight a quick one, so you can go home to your mommy.  
  
Shinta shown no inch of emotion except for the anger in his eyes. Adon finally got into his muay thai stance. He dashed foward and attempted a left straight punch towards the boy's face. Shinta easily countering by grabbing his wrist from underneath with his right arm, he pulled his adon's arm up, leaving his chest wide open for an assault. Shizumaru thrust his left arm foward into adon's midsection. The blow sended adon rolling backwards crashing into a couple spectators.  
  
Shinta stood there, his angry eyes installing fear into adon's face just like he did adon. Adon coughed up some blood like a hairball was stuck in his throat. He couldn't believe he was hurted this bad by one punch, and by a kid at that. He slowly reached his feet. His evil grinned now turned into clenched teeth anger. He rushed foward recklessly, and performed his famous Jaguar Kick. But Shinta sidestepped it, and while sidestepping, brought a right upwards uppercult that landed into adon's stomach. Adon folded over shinta's arm like an acordian. Shinta removed his arm as adon feel face foward towards the rocky ground. Adon grabbed his midsection as he rose to his feet. He turned around and saw a collection of purple energy gathering as shinta cuffed his hands.  
  
Ken: He's master the hadouken as well?  
  
Ryu: No, it's different. That's the Gou Hadouken. Akuma's move.  
  
Sakura: Dark Hadou........  
  
Gou Hadouken!!!  
  
A ball of purple energy scorched towards adon as it collided into his stomach. The impact sended adon flying backwards with a giant thud against the ground.  
  
Adon:....It can't be...I...the God of Muay Thai....lose to a boy.....no....he's...a demon!!....a mon...ster....uhhh....  
  
Darkness consume adon as he fell unconscious. The crowd moved away in anger after losing their money, while the few people who betted for shinta rejoice in celebration. The collector of the bets handed Shinta over 500000 in yen.   
  
Ken: Amazing....truly amazing....I never seen such skill at such a young age....  
  
Sakura: So he's stronger than me?!!  
  
Ken: Well I uh.....I don't know, heh.  
  
Sakura: Well how about I go fight him and find out.  
  
Ryu: No, he's definitely surpassed your level. Fighting him would be suicide. The boy hasn't even shown his full potential, and it seems he has all the moves of the dark shotokan arts at his disposal, which means....  
  
Ken: He can use the SHUN GOKU SATSU!!!  
  
Ryu: Possibly so, but I still have doubts about his skills and powers. The shun goku satsu is such a powerful attack, I wonder would his body be able to handle it.  
  
They looked back towards Shinta, who was now accompanied by his twin sister Yume.  
  
Yume: I assume you won your match again.  
  
Shinta: Like all others, he underestimated my strength, and that cost him dearly.  
  
Yume: I saw the last remaining moments of your match, you didn't have to perform the gou hadouken on him. He was already almost beat, you could've killed him!  
  
Shinta looked away, not finding the words to reply to his twin sister's accusations.  
  
Yume: Your changing, little brother. Day by day, your becoming less like the brother I once knew, and more like that demon Akuma. I can't handle losing you when I already lost mother, father, and......  
  
Shinta looked towards his sister, comfused as to why she stopped in midsentence. Her eyes seem slighly widen in shock for what she saw. Shinta looked towards where she was staring. It was Ryu, Ken, and Sakura watching them.  
  
Yume: Oniisan.....it can't be....  
  
Shinta stared at the man with the white karate gi.  
  
Shinta: Ryu-Oniisan, it can't be him.   
  
Yume seem almost to be in a trance as she walked towards Ryu and his friends.   
  
Shinta: Wait!! We don't know yet!  
  
But Yume completely ignored him as she walked until she was face to face with Ryu. Ryu had a comfused look on his face. It seem as if yume was searching for something in ryu's eyes. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged Ryu.  
  
Yume: Ryu-oniisan.....it's you...it's really you.  
  
Both ken and sakura couldn't believe their ears, as they stared at ryu with a comfused look on their faces. Ryu also seem extremely comfused.  
  
Shinta: Could he really be our big brother.....  
  
Ryu and Shinta eyes catches each other as they stare with the warrior's will inside of them. Each having the desire to fight each other to figure out whose stronger. Each feeling each other ki's and wishing to test it. That was until 6 guys in black tuxedo's appeared behind Shinta. Shinta could tell they were behind him with the six shadows overhshadowing his owns.  
  
Shinta: It seems I've been followed.....  
  
End of Chapter 3 


End file.
